10 Things I Hate About You
by juniormarie
Summary: James asks Lily why she hates him...so she tells him.


**Disclaimer****: Anything you don't recognize is mine, everything else is JKR's**

**A/N:**** This is a repost from my old account, My Black Backpack**

**A lot of you will probably know this, but just in case you don't, the base of the poem Lily says is from ****10 Things I Hate About You.****  
**

**Also, I appreciate the reviews telling me if I make a mistake, but JKR confirmed that James was a chaser and that the movies just got it wrong.**

"What is wrong with you, Potter! Does your fat head not understand the words '_leave me alone'_?" Lily asked, storming into her room in the Head's dormitory.

"No, I actually understand them just fine, Evans. I'm just choosing not to listen to them." James smirked for a moment before a pained look came over his face, "Just talk to me for a minute, please!" he said, walking in after her.

"Why!" Lily shot back, "Why should I listen to _anything_ you have to say?"

"Because I need to know something, Lily"

"Is the _Great_ James Potter admitting that he doesn't know something? I could faint with shock right here and now!" Lily exclaimed, putting a hand to her forehead.

"Lily."

"What do you need to know, Potter" she said, turning her around and pointing her wand straight at his chest.

"You gave me a chance. You gave me the chance I've been dreaming of for 3 years. And I blew it. I don't know how, I just know that I did. That's what I need to know. It's killing me. I need to know why you hate me, what it is about me that you hate. Please, Lily."

"You want to know what I hate about you, do you? Fine. I'll give you 10 reasons, Potter,"

A smile briefly lit up James' face, but it slid off just as quickly when he realized he was about to hear a list of what the love of his life hates about him.

"I hate the way you talk to me, and the way you comb your hair,"

_The Marauders walked in through the portrait hole, and, upon seeing Lily in one of the arm chairs, walked over and sat down around her._

_"What do you want, Potter?" Lily asked dryly, without looking up from her book._

_"Go out with me, Evans,"_

_"Sure, I'd love to," Lily answered, the corners of her mouth threatening to turn upward._

_"Really?" James asked, his voice rising considerably._

_"No!" she said, snapping her book shut and standing up._

_His eyes, nearly unnoticeably, flashed with pain before he plastered on his cocky smirk. He leaned back in his seat, casually crossing his arms behind his head. "Aw, come on, Evans. You know you want to,"_

_"Yes, and you know what I want," she retorted._

_"Well, I do, and that one thing you want most _desperately_ is sitting right in front of you. So why don't you take it?" James asked._

_"Fine, I will," Lily sauntered over to Remus, winking on her way over. She slid onto his lap, putting her arms around his neck before she kissed him, her eyes on James the entire time._

_James glared at the pair of them and stood up abruptly. Lily kissed Remus on the cheek and stood up, smirking as she asked, "Happy now?"_

_He ran his hand through his hair and answered, "No,"_

_She started laughing and asked, "What'd you do to your hair, Potter?"_

_He grinned, "You know you think it's sexy,"_

_"Sorry James, only a troll and you would find that sexy," as she walked away she heard Remus mutter, "She's right you know,"_

_She walked up to her dormitory, slightly shaking her hips while she was still in James' view. When she got to her room, she leaned against her bed post. Sliding down to the floor, her face flushed as she murmured, "God, that was sexy,"_

"I hate the way you ride your broom"

_Lily was sitting in the Gryffindor stands watching the Quidditch game intently. Well, if she was to be honest with herself, she was watching _James_ intently. He was the best Chaser in Hogwarts at the moment and she knew it; _everybody_ knew it. Her eyes followed his slim body as he swerved recklessly around a Hufflepuff chaser and shot the quaffle through the goal. She stood up and cheered with the rest of the Gryffindors, being sure not to cheer any louder than the girls from his 'fan club'. _

_He was flying so recklessly today and Lily was worried. She was biting her nails, and when she had no nails left, she resorted to biting her lip. He got the quaffle again and shot his broom straight up, avoiding all other chasers by flying high above them. 10 feet away from the goals, but 30 feet above them, he forced his broom into a dive; as he passed the goals, he shot it through again and scored, but she didn't cheer. _

_He had gotten too close to the keeper; he was so concentrated on making the shot, he didn't see the keeper fly the few feet towards him and kick the end of his broom. The broom went spinning in the air, with James gripping the broom with his life because the kick had made his feet slip and slide off. Drops of blood were falling down her chin from biting her lip so hard, but Lily didn't notice. She was following James every move with her eyes, silently praying in her head for him to gain control of the brooms and get back on properly. When he did, she cheered louder than all the rest. _

"I hate it when you stare,

I hate your big dumb Quidditch boots and the way you read my mind"

_Lily was sitting in Charms and she could feel the eyes that were on her. James, Sirius, and Remus were sitting right behind her today and she had felt eyes on the back of her head the moment they walked in. _

_She was getting very self conscious and was about to turn around and shout at James when she heard, "Prongs. Prongs." she heard someone's foot, she guessed Remus', collide with someone else's leg, she guessed James'. _

_"Will you stop staring at her?" Sirius whispered loudly, thinking she couldn't hear._

_"Why?" James asked, as she could feel his stare leave the back of her head._

_"Because it's irritating me and it's irritating her," Remus whispered._

_"How do you know, Moony?" James whispered back._

_"She keeps running her hand over the back of her head; she can always tell when someone's looking at her. Anyways, she started drumming her fingers on her book-she's about to turn around and yell at you,"_

_"Oh," James whispered, slightly defeated as his eyes left Lily's head._

_Lily turned around just enough to see Remus and grinned, she mouthed 'thanks'; he laughed quietly and shook his head. _

"I hate you so much it makes me sick, it even makes me rhyme"

"I hate it- I hate the way you're always right" Lily's voice sounded like it was starting to get caught in her throat.

_"Lil?" he asked in a small voice, knocking on her door_.

_"What, James?" he took that as a signal to go inside._

_He sat down on her bed and she laid her head on his lap. He started rubbing her back and asked, "What happened?"_

_"It's that thing with Morgan again," she answered miserably._

_"You aren't still mad at her are you?"_

_"Sort of..."_

_"You can't blame her for doing something when she didn't even know it was wrong. I'm really sorry, Lil, but she hasn't done anything. You have no reason to be upset with her,"_

_"Yea, but, I'm not in a good mood and I need to be mad at someone,"_

_"Then be mad at me- _

"I hate it when you lie"

Lily had silent tears falling down her cheeks but she kept talking.

"I hate it when you make me laugh; even worse when you make me cry"

_"Then be mad at me- come on! Where's the arrogant jerk? Bullying toerag? Oooh! Have you come up with a new insult for me? Go on, try it out," he said, smiling down at her._

_She started laughing, and he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Still in a bad mood?" he asked._

_"A bit, but its better," _

"I hate it when you're not around, and the fact that you didn't write,"

She started to lower her wand.

"But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you, not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all," She lowered her wand completely and hung her head.

"Lily, I," James started, but Lily turned around and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind her.

James followed her inside, knocking slightly before opening the door. She was sitting on the counter with her knees up to her chin, and her head resting on her knees.

"What is it, James?"

"Look up," Lily looked up at him and he wiped away her tears with his thumb. He hopped up onto the counter next to her and asked, "Why is it so bad to not hate me?" he asked quietly, looking up at her.

She lifted her eyes until they met his and said, "Because now I don't have a reason for treating you so horribly,"

James smiled slightly and said, "You don't need one. If you're my girlfriend, you can call me a bigheaded prat and put me in detention all you want,"

"Is that an offer?" Lily asked, laughing slightly.

"I believe it is. Will you be accepting my offer?"

"I think I will,"

**Please review! They make my day!**


End file.
